


An Inconvenient Hyperfixation

by Bestboiuwu



Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Infodumping, Livy finally writes about the famed Nyan cat npc, Wholesome, space, the pacific rim influence is a little bit obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: So really, no one should have been surprised when she had a little too much fun making a model solar system in the second grade, or how when she arranged all of those little glow-in-the-dark ceiling stars to be an accurate map of the stars, or when she binged all of star trek the next generation in record time. (a week and a half, it would take 7.417 days without sleep or bathroom breaks)
Relationships: Emie Walters & Isabelle Evans
Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913329
Kudos: 2





	An Inconvenient Hyperfixation

Space was not a...popular topic, all things considered. Turns out giant monsters repeatedly ravaging the cities and traumatizing an entire generation was the sort of thing that could put society well and  _ off  _ a topic. That wasn't her fault, of course, it wasn't anybody's fault, but it was they way things were.

But Isabelle has never been one to go with the grain, see; so really, no one should have been surprised when she had a little too much fun making a model solar system in the second grade, or how when she arranged all of those little glow-in-the-dark ceiling stars to be an accurate map of the stars, or when she binged all of star trek the next generation in record time. (a week and a half, it would take 7.417 days without sleep or bathroom breaks)

See, for most people, it was a hated topic, one that brought up thoughts and trauma that would best be forgotten if they weren't repeated every other week. This was the stance most contemporary media took; Most of mankind's longing to explore the stars was crushed about the same moment their buildings were.

But when Isabelle reads that old sci-fi from before things were the way that they are; the sure  _ curiosity _ at the prospect of something greater, something sentient, something they could  _ talk _ to up there in the sky, something in her just  _ sparkles. _

Not the best word, maybe, but it was how she felt.

So she doesn't mention it out loud that she knows exactly how many feet they are from the sun, or the exact ratio of rocket fuel to weight needed to breach the earth's atmosphere, or exactly which constellations are going to be visible at any given time of year.

But she  _ does  _ think about it.

And she thinks about it a lot.

"Emie?" Isabelle is wearing one of her many VR consoles, never one to focus on less than three things at once, waving her hands as she makes her way through a Kirby emulator. "Whadda ya' think about space?"

Emie lets out a sigh as she wrestles with a wrench, re-tightening the bolts that fasten down one of the panels that make up the exterior of her mech. "Do you need to store a project somewhere? 'cause I don't think Elena can afford to make the warehouse any bigger."

"No, not physical space,  _ space. _ Like, the stars and planets and stuff. Outer space."

Something starts frantically beeping from inside of her mech's cockpit, and Emie starts scrambling to get inside and identify the issue. "No, no no! Goddamn planned obscelescense!" the beeping stops, and she hauls herself out of the cockpit. "I swear next time I get my hands on that bastard Pattersons… What were you saying? Space? 's fine, I guess. No comment"

"Really?" Isabelle pauses her game console, now, excitement overpowering the drive to play kirby. "Most people like, hate it."

Emie shrugs as she slides down the side of her mech's arm, returning to the loose panel. "That's because most people don't know what they're talking about. 's not 'space' that shows up and smashes the city every week. I've never gotten up close and personal with 'space' during a fight." She frowns, and gives the side of her mech a little kick. " _ space  _ has never rigged it's own robot to fall apart, though I suppose that's not technically related to this conversation."

"I can take a look at that for you! I  _ love _ reverse engineering Pattersons tech."

Emie sighs. "Probably should, I've always sucked at coding.  _ Fuck,  _ man, I became a pilot and not an engineer for a reason."

Isabelle switches from her headset to a tablet (one of her many other screens lying around the warehouse) and moves towards Emie's mech. "Cause, y'know, I think it's pretty cool, space."

"Do you, now."

For the first time in years, Isabelle spends the next 45 minutes excitedly infodumping about space. Emie doesn't really say much, aside from an occasional "wow" or "mhm" as Isabelle rambles. At one point Isabelle  _ briefly _ mentions the possibility of alien life on their solar system, and Emie makes a face that Isabelle takes to mean as  _ change the subject immediately _ , but that's okay because she knows enough about stars and planets and black holes to go on for hours.

Something on her tablet beeps. "Hm? Oh, Elena needs me for a project. The software I need is at home."

"'Aight, you better go get it then. See you later, I guess."

"Yeah." She darts around the lab, picking up all of her stuff. She goes to head out the door, but instead turns around at the last second and barrels towards Emie, catching her in a big hug.

"Woah, okay, what is happening." Emie's arms go up, seeing as she has been caught completely off guard and has no idea what to do with them.

"Thanks for listening to me ramble!"

"Yeah, no problem, kid." Emie opts for some awkward head pats, which isn't hard seeing as there is almost a foot of height difference between them. Isabelle releases the hug and rushes back out the door.

She got to talk about space today.

She is  _ so  _ excited that she got to talk about space today. 


End file.
